<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name's a War Song by ClockworkCourier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307157">My Name's a War Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier'>ClockworkCourier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, His orders just say GET HIS ASS with a poorly-drawn picture of Elias, Jon is the Eye's Favorite Deputy!, M/M, Matchmaking, Mind Games, Omnipotence, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Sims was chosen by the Eye long ago. Now the Eye wants Elias Bouchard dead, and it has just the weapon it needs.</p>
<p>Good thing the Eye is patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name's a War Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a wonderful prompt from <a href="https://newmidnightmayor.tumblr.com/">newmidnightmayor</a> who requested Jon pulling an Eye-themed long con on Elias. Hell yeah. ;D</p>
<p>Title from Gary Numan's 'My Name is Ruin' because I immediately associate TMA with gothic industrial.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The first sort by their own suggestions fell,<br/>Self-tempted, self-depraved: man falls deceived<br/>By the other first: man therefore shall find grace,<br/>The other none.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Paradise Lost: Book III</em> - John Milton</p>
<hr/>
<p>There is an end game. There <em>always</em> is, unless you’re part of the Hunt and then the end game is that there <em>is</em> no end game. Beholding is patient by measures of epochs, quietly waiting and constructing and <em>Knowing. </em>It carefully sows its fallow fields with slow-to-sprout seeds and weeds out the ones that rise too quickly. There’s such thing as Knowing Too Much, with the Eye’s wayward disciples tasting the power and getting drunk on its fumes, deciding that they somehow know more than a <em>god</em>. A <em>god</em>, they think foolishly, because they are blind to the reality of what it <em>is</em>. </p>
<p>Jon Knows.</p>
<p>He Knows that to think such a thing is to call one star the universe. It’s to hold up a single grain of sand on the tip of a finger and call it a planet. The Eye Knows things beyond any earthly stretch, Knows the edge of the Universe where no man can force his mind to comprehend. Man created Time, but Beholding Knows there is no such thing aside from a pathetic attempt to map the march of life and death. There are cycles and patterns, but most are so beyond the scope of some electric mass of flesh seated in a calcium pocket in a mortal, breakable machine. It chose Jon when it Knew he was not in a place to try to attempt that level of comprehension.<br/><br/>Its gift to him was something close.<br/><br/><em>(—fallible, mortal thing—) </em>Beholding called him, whispering it in a voice like rustling fabric and worms in the ground and birdsong calling out to the things birds devour. (—<em>your eyes were not meant to see what I can bring about and show and were I to reveal all you would go mad you would SCREAM you would DIE you would DECAY and your ashes would never KNOW—) </em></p>
<p>Jon understood, just as he knew that Beholding did not speak to him so much as he heard parts of a cosmic monologue that had gone on for all eternity, with only certain pieces meant for him to hear. </p>
<p>And so, it tells him to root out one of its fallen disciples. </p>
<p>(—<em>blind him as he is not worthy of my favour—</em>) are its exact instructions.</p>
<p>But, as with all that is Beholding, this mission will take time. In fact, the Eye tells him when it will begin.</p>
<p>(—<em>four years, five months, nineteen days, ten hours, twelve minutes, thirty-five seconds—</em>) it says as the same moment Elias Bouchard smiles, shakes Jon’s hand, and says, “Welcome to the Magnus Institute, Mister Sims.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://radiojamming.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>